1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to controlling a collagen crosslinking process to create crosslinked products with tailorable degradation rates for medical purposes. Further embodiments are directed to products such as skin substitutes and surgical mesh made from such processes, and methods of using such products in medical procedures such as treating chronic wounds, supplementing healing, tissue support, and reconstructive surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many medical products are composed from human or animal tissue-based materials. Examples of these medical products include, for example, heart valves, vascular grafts, urinary bladder prostheses, tendon prostheses, hernia patches, surgical mesh, and skin substitutes. An illustration of a specific human or animal tissue based product is the heart valve prosthesis. Heart valve prostheses are typically made from either porcine aortic valves or bovine pericardium. Such valves are typically made by pretreating the tissue with glutaraldehyde or other crosslinking agents and sewing the tissue into a flexible metallic alloy or polymeric stent. These animal tissue starting materials mainly consist of collagen, which provides the tissues with their needed mechanical strength and flexibility.
Collagen-based materials, including whole tissue, are finding increased use in the manufacture of biomedical devices, such as prosthetic implants. Collagen is a naturally occurring protein featuring good biocompatibility. It is the major structural component of vertebrates, forming extracellular fibers or networks in practically every tissue of the body, including skin, bone, cartilage, and blood vessels. As a natural component of the extracellular matrix, collagen provides a good physiological, isotropic environment that promotes the growth and function of different cell types and facilitates rapid overgrowth of host tissue in medical devices after implantation.
Basically three types of collagen-based materials can be identified, based on the differences in the purity and integrity of the collagen fiber bundle network initially present in the material. The first type includes whole tissue including non-collagenous substances or cells. As a result of using whole tissue, the naturally occurring composition and the native strength and structure of the collagen fiber bundle network are preserved. Whole tissue xenografts have been used in construction of heart valve prostheses and in many other biomedical prostheses. However, the presence of soluble proteins, glycoproteins, glycosaminoglycans, and cellular components in such whole tissue xenografts may induce an immunological response of the host organism to the implant.
The second type of collagen-based material includes only the collagen matrix without the non-collagenous substances. The naturally occurring structure of the collagen fiber bundle network is thus preserved, but the antigenicity of the material is reduced. The fibrous collagen materials obtained by removing the antigenic non-collagenous substances will generally have suitable mechanical properties.
The third type of collagen-based material is purified fibrous collagen. Purified collagen is obtained from whole tissue by first dispersing or solubilizing the whole tissue by either mechanical or enzymatic action. The collagen dispersion or solution is then reconstituted by either air drying, lyophilizing, or precipitating out the collagen. A variety of geometrical shapes like sheets, tubes, sponges or fibers can be obtained from the collagen in this way. The resulting materials, however, do not have the mechanical strength of the naturally occurring fibrous collagen structure.
A major problem in the use of collagen-based materials for implantation, and especially whole tissue xenografts in which the donor and recipient are phylogenetically distant, is that these materials are prone to acute rejection. This is a rapid and violent immunological reaction that leads to the destruction of the xenograft. In order to use collagen-based materials in manufactured medical devices, particularly bioprosthetic implants, their durability and in vivo performance typically need to be protected from an acute immunological reaction. This can be done by crosslinking the collagen-based materials to suppress the antigenicity of the material in order to prevent the acute rejection reaction. In addition, crosslinking is used to preserve or even improve mechanical properties and to enhance resistance to degradation.
Crosslinking can be performed by means of physical methods, including, for example, UV irradiation and dehydrothermal crosslinking. These methods result in a direct, but generally low density crosslinking. Several chemical crosslinking methods for collagen-based materials are known. These methods involve the reaction of a bifunctional reagent with the amine groups of lysine or hydroxylysine residues on different polypeptide chains or the activation of carboxyl groups of glutamic and aspartic acid residues followed by the reaction with an amine group of another polypeptide chain to give an amide bond.
Compared with other known methods, glutaraldehyde (GA) crosslinking of collagen provides materials with the highest degree of crosslinking. It is currently the most frequently used chemical crosslinking reagent for collagen-based materials. Glutaraldehyde is a dialdehyde. The aldehyde is able to chemically interact with amino groups on collagen to form chemical bonds. This crosslinking agent is readily available, inexpensive, and forms aqueous solutions that can effectively crosslink tissue in a relatively short period. Using GA crosslinking, increased resistance to biodegradation, reduced antigenicity, and improved mechanical properties of collagen-based materials can be achieved. Despite improved host acceptance, crosslinking of collagen-based materials using GA has shown to have cytotoxic characteristics, both in vitro and in vivo. Also, crosslinking of collagen-based materials using GA tends to result in stiffening of the material and calcification.
Crosslinking can also be accomplished with diisocyanates by bridging of amine groups on two adjacent polypeptide chains. In the first step, reaction of the isocyanate group with a (hydroxy)lysine amine group occurs, resulting in the formation of a urea bond. Thereafter a crosslink is formed by reaction of the second isocyanate group with another amine group. Diisocyanates do not show condensation reactions as observed in GA crosslinking. Also, no residual reagents are left in the material. A disadvantage, however, is the toxicity of diisocyanates and limited water solubility of most diisocyanates.
Another method of crosslinking involves the formation of an acyl azide. The acyl azide method involves the activation of carboxyl groups in the polypeptide chain. The activated groups form crosslinks by reaction with collagen amine groups of another chain. First, the carboxyl groups are esterified by reaction with an alcohol. This ester is then converted to a hydrazide by reaction with hydrazine (H2N—NH2). Acyl azide groups are formed by reaction with an acidic solution of sodium nitrite. At low temperatures and basic pH values, the acyl azide group reacts with a primary amine group to give amide bonds. This multi-step reaction results in good material properties; however, long reaction times (e.g., 7 days) are necessary. Alternatively, a method has recently been developed that does not need an esterification step or the use of hydrazine. In this method, a carboxyl group is converted to an acyl azide group in one single step by reaction with diphenylphosphorylazide (DPPA). This increases the reaction rate significantly; however, the reaction is carried out in an organic solvent (e.g., DMF), which is undesirable.
Also, water-soluble carbodiimides can be used to activate the free carboxyl groups of glutamic and aspartic acid moieties in collagen. Activation of the carboxyl groups with carbodiimides, such as 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethyl aminopropyl) carbodiimide.HCl (EDC), gives O-acylisourea groups. A condensation reaction by nucleophilic attack of a free amine group of a (hydroxy)lysine residue with urea as a leaving group results in formation of an amide crosslink. The O-acylisourea can also be hydrolyzed or rearranged to an N-acylurea, which is much more stable and will not react to form a crosslink. Addition of N-hydroxysuccinimide (NHS) prevents this rearrangement, however. In the presence of NHS, the O-acylisourea can be converted to an NHS activated carboxyl group, which also can react with a free amine group to form a crosslink. Addition of NHS increases the reaction rate. Also, crosslinking with EDC and NHS provides collagen material with a high degree of crosslinking; however, it also results in a material with a low tensile strength.
Yet another crosslinking method uses epoxy compounds to crosslink collagen. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,595 (Noishiki et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,670 (Imamura et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,242 (Hu, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,979 (Hendriks et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,899 (Girardot et al.). Epoxy compounds (i.e., epoxides) can undergo both acid-catalyzed and base-catalyzed reactions with a number of functional groups, including amine groups and carboxylic acid groups, under the appropriate conditions. Typically, the crosslinking of collagen with epoxides is carried out at basic pH (e.g., pH 8-10) with the result that crosslinking occurs through the free amine groups of the collagen.
Common to all of these crosslinking methods is the objective to “fully crosslink” the collagen (generally regarded as achieving crosslinks among at least 80% of the collagen molecules) in order to create products with low immunogenicity and a high resistance to enzymatic attack by the host body (and therefore very long term durability). However, there remains a need to create products, specifically collagen-based materials, that have great durability (defined as retaining high strength following implant) but which are intended to degrade during healing such that they are essentially fully dissolved when the healing process is complete.
Despite the wide variety of crosslinking agents available, the degradation profiles of prosthetic collagen materials currently in use for general surgical reconstruction fall into only two categories: 1) those prosthetic collagen materials that quickly bioresorb when in use, or 2) those prosthetic collagen materials that last longer than one year in use and, for all intents and purposes, are non-bioresorbable. Within the category of quickly bioresorbed materials, two classes of bioprosthetic collagen materials dominate. The first of such materials are collagen-based materials that have not been cross-linked (e.g. native collagen). The second is collagen that is fully crosslinked but with crosslinks that are hydrolyzable, such as ester-based crosslinks. Generally, quickly bioresorbable collagen materials have a functional duration of 6 to 8 weeks in normal in vivo conditions (such as in a wound or surgical site). The time taken to bioresorb may be even less in more proteolytic environments such as in chronic wounds such as diabetic foot ulcers. During biodegradation, these quickly bioresorbable collagenous materials often prematurely lose strength and other important functional characteristics before the wound is completely healed, thereby compromising the long term success of the medical procedure.
Non-bioresorbable extracellular collagen matrices are historically fully cross-linked materials with non-hydrolyzable crosslinks. Typical examples include collagen that has amine-based crosslinks. The amine-based crosslinking provides a material that is non-bioresorbable in the in vivo biologic environment. Fully crosslinked extracellular collagen materials with non-hydrolyzable crosslinks currently tend to last many years, if not a lifetime, when used for surgical repair or reconstruction. While such materials retain strength during the healing process, their long presence can be problematic.